Prudence Shelly
Prudence "Prue" Shelly is a character in the Ghostgirl series. Appearence Prue has black hair in a bob, with poker-straight bangs. Like all of the Dead Ed students, she has blank eyes. She wears a red dress with one black mary-jane shoe on her foot. Personality During the first book, she acts hostile and belittles Charlotte after her arrival to Dead Ed. She eventually warmed up to Charlotte after Charlotte gave up her Midnight Kiss in order to prevent Prue from harming the living. Her leadership skills appear again when she insulted Lipo Lisa by calling her 'Rexy' to her face. Pre-mortum Many years prior to the first book, she and her unnamed boyfriend were on the way to the Fall Ball, but the details of how she died weren't specified. It took two days to find her body in a ditch and her boyfriend was a prime suspect. He was later aquitted on those charges. Ghostgirl Introduced in Chapter 5, she saw Charlotte as a loser, when she sat down next to her. When Deadhead Jerry complained about watching the orientation file, Prue berated him that they have to watch film again, for Charlotte's sake. Prue is later seen at Hawthorne Manor when the dorm meeting was in session. She singled out Charlotte, who was late and was wearing the make-up that Scarlet applied. Prue tells Charlotte that they needed the house to stay until crossing over. She accepted Charlotte's plan to make the manor haunted to scare off buyers. The next night, Prue assigned everyone a location to scare off the buyers. She helped Simon and Simone with the chandelier, only to spot Scarlet, causing the twins to lose control and the chandelier fell nearly killing one of the potental buyers. This immediatly made the manor to be condemmed. She then turned her attention to Charlotte, who was at Petula's house having a sleepover. Just as Charlotte was about to kiss, Prue lifted up Wendy Anderson and spun her around, thus ending the sleepover. She wasn't seen until Chapter 19, interrupting Charlotte in an attempt to kiss Damen. She commanded the Dead Ed kids to make a whirlpool so powerful that it flooded the adjacent gym and causing the Fall Ball to be cancelled. She was thus scolded by Mr. Brain for that incident. She and the Dead Ed kids crashed the Fall Ball and almost injuring Damen along with a unspecified group of living kids. It wasn't until that that Charlotte gave up the Midnight Kiss and Scarlet convincing her to come to her senses that Prue declared a truce with Charlotte. When Petula (armed with a spray tan gun) entered the dance, in an attempt to humiliate Scarlet, Prue made Petula aim at Charlotte instead, thus making Charlotte visible (and also the Dead Ed kids), before leaving for the Afterlife. Ghostgirl: Homecoming Prue (as well as the other Dead Ed kids) work as consiousness for troubled teens. She was reunited with an unidentified person, and recived an place to live. When she and Pam became suspisious of Charlotte befriending Maddy, they went outside the compound only to find Scarlet, in which she told them about Petula, while Prue told her that every Dead Ed student has to go to a intake office when they die, and told Scarlet that she wasn't dead to go to an intake office. When they came back to the Dead Ed classroom, she almost bullied Lipo Lisa into telling who died at hospital. No one came up until Green Gary said he died at the hospital and lead her to the intake office, with a little detour to Hawthorne High to tell Charlotte about Maddy's death, that she heard from a living girl who was suffering guilt because of Maddy. After Charlotte defeated Maddy they went to the hospital intake office where they found Petula with Virginia just as Virginia dies. Afterwords she, Pam, and Charlotte went back to the Afterlife and the phone bank. Ghostgirl: Lovesick After a conversation with Pam and Charlotte about Eric, she was assigned to Wendy Thomas for her last project to help out a living person with there troubles. Once in the living world she and Pam (who was assigned to Wendy Anderson) were sitting in a car that the Wendy's were in while they were spying on Petula. The two dead girls wrote down horrible things on the window's of the car. While getting a few laughs in the process. Later on after a few mishaps that Charlotte did, Prue conivinced Charlotte who wanted to return to Dead Ed, to stay when Darcy's soul was about to be processed into Dead Ed. She and Pam helped Charlotte to find who possessed Darcy's body, via Darcy's initial death by a seizure. To reveal that Maddy possessed Darcy, and because Maddy died in a living body she has to go to Dead Ed. After the Prom she and Pam returned to the Afterlife, where she was present when Mr. Brain gave Charlotte his job. Trivia * Her last name could be a reference to author Mary Shelley, the author of Frankenstein. * After moving on, her death was only mentioned twice (both in Lovesick). * She was the first of Dead Ed classmates to enter her Dead Ed class. * Her real name could be a reference to the Siouxsie and the Banshees' song,'' Dear Prudence.'' * She is one of the only kids in Dead Ed who doesn't have a nickname, unless you count "Prue" as her nickname. * She is one of the only Dead Ed kids who's last name has been revealed.Category:Dead Ed StudentsCategory:FemaleCategory:Characters